Aukcja internetowa, żyrandol, trzy i pół kropelki
by Sacrana
Summary: Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape w fanficku, który teoretycznie powinien być śmieszny. Czy jest - nie wiem. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. Nie przyjmuję reklamacji odnośnie zmarnowania Twojego cennego, Czytelniku, czasu. Zapisane chyba w formie dialogów. Chyba. Ewentualnie w formie powstałej na ich kształt. Jak zwał, tak zwał. Miniaturka.
_(McGonagall i Dumbledore siedzą przy stole w pokoju nauczycielskim)_

MM: Czy my właśnie...?

AD: Tak.

MM: Ale...?

AD: Nie wiem, droga Minerwo, pojęcia nie mam. Jestem starym, głupim głupcem...

MM: Masło maślane.

AD: Z dodatkiem margaryny.

MM: ...

AD: ?

MM: Albusie?

AD: Nie żałuj tak umarłych, jak ja, Minerwo. Żałuj żywych...

MM: My właśnie sprzedaliśmy Hogwart.

AD: Ach, tak?

MM: Na aukcji...

AD: Niezbadane są wyroki losu.

MM: ... Dla mugoli...

AD: Krzyżyk im na drogę.

MM: ...Internetowej.

AD: Malinowego dropsa?

MM: Albusie! Sprzedaliśmy Hogwart!

AD: Ach! No cóż, muszę ci przyznać rację, moja droga. W takich okolicznościach lepszy będzie cytrynowy, bo zaiste kwaśna to chwila.

MM: ...

AD: ?

MM: ...

AD: Nie ukrywam, że to twoje wrogie spojrzenie, Minerwo, trochę mnie martwi. Jeśli tak patrzysz na uczniów w czasie zajęć... Cóż, ciężko mi się dziwić skąd u nich ta niechęć do ciebie.

MM: ...

AD: Jak na przykład Terry Cratchy, ten Puchon. Ze strachu przed szlabanem u ciebie wspiął się na dach Hogwartu, pamiętasz, moja droga?

MM: ALBUSIE! SPRZEDALIŚMY HOGWART!

AD: A potem usiłował zeskoczyć... Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że Argus ma taką czujną kotkę.

MM: CZY TY TEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ?!

AD: Czego?

MM: ŻE SPRZEDALIŚMY HOGWART!

AD: Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. Błędy leżą w naszej naturze, Minerwo.

MM: Ale... Ale...

AD: Nie ma żadnego "ale". Wszyscy jesteśmy słabi. Musimy nad sobą pracować, lecz nie zawsze...

MM: Albusie, kończ te swoje filozoficzne dygresje i zejdź na ziemię!

AD: Ale mnie wygodnie na tym suficie. Żyrandol to bardzo pouczające i interesujące miejsce, wiesz? Na przykład: czy spodziewałabyś się, że stąd wszystko nabiera innego znaczenia?

MM: ...

 _(wchodzi Severus Snape)_

SS: Kto. zajął. mój. żyrandol?

MM: Severusie! W życiu bym nie przypuszczała, że tak się ucieszę na twój widok!

AD: Och, Severus! Dropsa? Mam malinowego i cytrynowego.

SS: Co. tu. się. stało? Dlaczego. Dumbledore. wisi. na. moim. żyrandolu?

MM: Sprzedaliśmy Hogwart, ja nie wiem co mu strzeliło do głowy.

SS: No proszę. Czyli Gryfoni jednak są niespełna rozumu.

MM: Severusie! Czy mam ci przypomnieć jak Ślizgoni ostatnim razem jeden za drugim powpadali do dziury na dziedzińcu choć była widoczna co najmniej z kilometra?

SS: Czy mam ci, droga Minerwo, przypomnieć, kto tę dziurę zrobił?

MM: ...A czy JA mam przypomnieć TOBIE, kto popisawszy się inteligencją zjadł jedną z moich cennych myszy eksperymentalnych uważając ją za najnowszy produkt z Miodowego Królestwa? Gdybyś miał problem z czytaniem między wierszami: chodzi o pana Goyle'a. Gregory'ego Goyle'a.

SS: Na łaskę Merlina przewściekłego, to nic przy Weasleyach i ich...

AD: Och, moi drodzy, nie sprzeczajcie się tak! Wybacz staremu człowiekowi, Severusie, za zajęcie twojego żyrandola, ale jest on bardzo wygodny.

SS: Przeprosiny odrzucone, Dumbledore. Zejdź stamtąd, bo będę zmuszony cię spętać.

AD: Opętać?

SS: Spętać.

AD: Ach! To naprawdę wiele wyjaśnia. Cóż, już słuch nie ten.

MM: Severusie! Albusie! Czy tylko ja tu rozumiem powagę problemu? Hogwart został sprzedany!

SS: Zapewniam, że zrozumienie powagi problemu nie jest trudne, jeśli tylko on istnieje. Wyjaśnij mi, Minerwo, w czym kłopot.

MM: Severusie. Stracimy pracę, uczniowie nie będą mieli gdzie się uczyć...

SS: I to jest problem? Dumbledore zajął mój żyrandol. To jest prawdziwy problem.

AD: No dobrze, Severusie, już zejdę z niego. Przyjdź jednak proszę do mojego gabinetu po południu. Chętnie go wypożyczę na jakiś czas.

MM: Szanowni panowie wiedzą co? Idę stąd. Po prostu stąd idę. Ja z wami nie wytrzymam. I nie interesuje mnie, jak problem zostanie odkręcony, ale ma odkręcony zostać jak najszybciej!

 _(McGonagall wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami)_

 **Chwilę później.**

AD: ...Te kobiety. Zawsze szukają dziury w całym.

SS: I jak my teraz spłacimy te zadłużenia u Voldemorta za te ładne różowe piżamy dla uczniów?

AD: ...Próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać?

SS: Nie... Po tym jak przegraliśmy z nim w pokera wstydzę się mu w oczy spojrzeć.

AD: Umarł w butach.

SS: A mogłem być mugolem. Już dawno leżałbym w trumnie i wąchał kwiatki od spodu. Co za kusząca wizja!

AD: Masz na myśli petunie albo hiacynty*? Jeśli tak to niestety muszę się nie zgodzić. Mam na nie paskudną alergię i...

SS: ...Albusie?

AD: ...i zawsze łapie mnie okropny katar, gdy są...

SS: Dumbledore!

AD: ...w pobliżu. W zaistniałej sytuacji wąchanie ich - nawet od spodu - mogłoby być niekomfortowe. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Tak, Severusie?

SS: Zamknij się, proszę. Minerwa kazała nam odkręcić problem. O jaki problem jej chodziło?

AD: Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia.

SS: W takiej sytuacji powinniśmy go stworzyć. Ten żyrandol, na przykład, okazał się być dosyć problematyczny. Nie pomieści dwóch osób, ale jedną już tak...

AD: Masz na myśli...?

SS: Tak.

AD: Och, to wspaniały, wspaniały pomysł! Minerwa będzie z nas dumna! Kochana Minerwa! Zawsze skłonna do poświęceń!

 **Drugą chwilę później.**

MM: ALBUS! SEVERUS! CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?!

AD: Ależ co, droga Minerwo?

MM: CO JA ROBIĘ NA TYM ŻYRANDOLU?

AD: Odkręcasz problem.

MM: Ja szanownych panów bardzo przepraszam: co czemu kto?

SS: Odkręcasz problem. Ty.

MM: Słyszałam Albusa, Severusie. Nie musisz po nim powtarzać.

SS: Odniosłem odwrotne...

MM: Severus!

AD: Droga Minerwo, że ja, stary głupiec, pozwolę sobie głos zabrać: to, że jesteś na żyrandolu można nazwać problemem. Kręciłaś się w jedną stronę, aż się zaplątałaś. Teraz kręcisz się w drugą: odkręcasz problem.

MM: ...

SS: Mówiłem, Albusie, że nie zrozumie? Spadkobierczyni imienia bogini mądrości, a podstawo...

MM: Wy coś piliście?

AD: Może kropelkę... Może dwie... Dwie kropelki w oceanie życia... Czy tam jedna...

MM: Dumbledore!

AD: No dobra, trzy.

SS: Albo cztery.

AD: Trzy i pół.

SS: Tak.

 _(rozlega się pisk)_

MM: TU SĄ SZCZURY! NIE LUBIĘ SZCZURÓW!

SS: Jesteś kotem. Koty radzą sobie ze szczurami. Chyba że wymagają specjalnej troski. Wymagasz specjalnej troski, Minerwo?

MM: Jak tylko stąd zejdę zamienię was w dropsy i zakopię żywcem.

SS: JEŚLI tylko stąd zejdziesz. Tylko i w zaistniałej sytuacji - AŻ zejdziesz stamtąd. Stały Przylepiec to ciężkie do zdjęcia zaklęcie, nawet z takich przedmiotów jak żyrandol.

AD: Zawsze chciałem być dropsem. Dropsy mają bardzo interesujące, pełne intryg i smaków życie. Dla przykładu...

SS: Ależ Albusie, pozwólmy Minerwie przezwyciężać lęki. Oprócz tego, że jest kotem na pięćdziesiąt procent nie wymagającym specjalnej troski, jest również Gryfonką. Brawu, odwaga i pokonywanie strachu leżą w jej naturze.

AD: Ach, zaiste, zaiste!

SS: Miłego odkręcania problemu.

 _(Dumbledore i Snape opuszczają pomieszczenie. Nie wiedzą, że Minerwa potrafi transmutować obiekty na odległość bez użycia różdżki. Nie wiedzą do czasu)._


End file.
